


Out With A Bang

by Eskayrobot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't look too hard for too much plot, F/M, New Years Eve, Smut, it's just a quick treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot
Summary: Poe's plans always seem to go perfectly.Rey and Ben meet at a New Years Eve party.





	Out With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Just some really quick New Years Eve smut that I wrote between last night and tonight.

_ Red. No, mauve. No, maroon. Red? Ugh, not the bright pink. Why do I even have that? Maroon. No, berry. Berry? Berry.  _

Nodding at her decision, Rey swiped the matte stick over her lips and tilted her head this way and that, trying to decide if it really was the right choice. Catching sight of the time, however, she decided that there was no time to wipe it off and choose again, so she quickly sealed the color on, accidentally pulling too many tissues from the box in her haste to get one to lay on top of her lips, dabbing over it with press powder. She threw the used tissue away and made a half hearted attempt at stuffing the others back in, but she knew she shouldn’t waste too much time on it. It was fine, she’d fix that later. 

She looked down at her dress in sudden alarm, only just now realizing that she may have gotten some product on it in her haste. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that there was nary a sparkle of smoky eyeshadow nor an escaped bristle from her cheap makeup brushes on the most expensive thing she owned. It was a true wrap style dress, emerald green and down to just below her knees, fluttery cap sleeves and a plunging v-neck that helped her pretend to have breasts. It tied with a thin green tie at her waist, and then the skirt fluttered down her legs, of which the right was left on display to the world at every step in the form of a slit due to the wrap nature of the dress. It was by far the most sexual piece of clothing she had  _ ever _ purchased, while at the same time remaining the most elegant and classy dressed she’d ever dropped over $200 on.  

Satisfied, she gave her head a vigorous shake one final time, just to be sure that the haphazard style she’d invented was, indeed, staying put. Not that she thought that there was any need to keep her lipstick from smearing off or for her hair to hold up to the test of rigorous activity, save for the possibility of photos that she won’t feel the need to untag herself in immediately after they’re posted. Knowing how she was, though, she had a feeling that she would inevitably end up running at some point tonight because she missed the train or couldn’t grab a cab or--

_ Fuck _ she needed to go,  _ now!  _

As she threw on her coat and stuffed her keys into her pocket, she became painfully aware of how much her friends had been blowing up her phone while she made inane decisions in the bathroom. Text after text requesting ETA’s and shots of her outfit because Rose seems to think that the blue dress would have been good but Finn was arguing for the emerald green one (he’d be pleased that he’d won, of course) and should I just order you a rum and Coke or do you want a martini because this place makes some great ones or is tonight better for shots? Rey smiled down at her phone as she did her best to answer all of their texts while dashing from her building and out into the--

_ Fuck!!! _ When had it decided to do that shitty wintery mix thing? She could have  _ sworn  _ she’d checked the weather this morning but now that she really thought about it, she’d thought about it and had instead decided to check her email which led her down a rabbit hole of Semi Annual Sale announcements from several stores and she just  _ had _ to check those out because maybe there was something she could really need and--

And she’d never get a cab at this rate. Sighing, she tugged her hood up over her hair and texted the trio that she’d be a bit later than anticipated, but she’d get there. She only just wished she hadn’t worn these shoes. Damn.

* * *

 

Ben ran a hand through his hair one final time, watching in the mirror for the exact moment when the combination of product and his careful motions reached the apex of planned dishevelment and he could consider the style completed. He swiped on some chapstick, more for the preservation of his lips than preparation for a kiss, and tucked it into his back pocket before taking a full step away from the mirror. Dressed in finely tailored tuxedo, sleek black and crisp white undershirt, he considered himself ready. 

He smirked as he caught sight of the time as he slid his Navitimer onto his wrist. It was only 8:49, and his town car was due to arrive at exactly 9 on the dot. He had exactly the perfect amount of time to slid on his shoes, pull on his coat, and grab his umbrella. A glance at his phone showed a message from his two coworkers, confirming his timely appearance at the gathering this evening, and one from his childhood acquaintance. That one gave him pause, as it wasn’t like Poe Dameron to just message him out of the blue like that. 

**Poe Dameron:** _ Hey Ben! I heard that we apparently live in the same borough! If you don’t have any plans tonight, it would be awesome if you came out to Takodana’s to celebrate the new year with my friends and I. It’s at W John St and N Lucas Ave, third floor. Dress however you wanna, stop by whenever. Just tell them you’re meeting me.  _

Ben frowned. He’d only just moved out here a few weeks ago at the behest of his boss, requesting that he be closer to their office in case of an emergency. He’d known that Dameron was in the same city, but it had never occurred to him to look up exactly where. He was only on LinkedIn, but he had never connected with Dameron on there. It didn’t seem important. And honestly, he wouldn’t have even bothered with more than a polite decline, except…

**Poe Dameron:** _ Here’s a shot of them, in case I’m not around when you get there! That’s Finn, the little one is Rose, and that’s Rey.  _

He identified Poe immediately in the group shot, that same confident smirk on his face as was in his quarterback shots and his prom king shots and basically every photo ever taken of Poe Dameron ever. His arm was slung around the other man, Finn, and the shorter girl, Rose. But it was the girl whom Finn had his arm around, Rey, who Ben couldn’t look away from. Everyone was smiling, but she was clearly laughing. Her pert little nose was scrunched up and her eyes were nearly closed and her lips were spread wide by the brightest smile he’d ever seen and he couldn’t even remember what the others in the photo looked like because he could only see  _ her. _

He shook his head, unable to believe that he’d get so hung up by a simple photo of a girl. He was already out his apartment, already nodding to his doorman and heading to the waiting black car. It was 8:59 on the dot and the driver was holding the door at the ready for him, an umbrella poised to block out the sleet, and he had already given the address but, as he slid onto the lush leather bench, he couldn’t take his eyes off that photo. 

This wasn’t like him. Ben Solo was a man of planning. He never made a split second decision, never did anything that wasn’t first researched thoroughly and then gone over again with a fine toothed comb to be sure that it was absolutely correct. He had a party to attend tonight already. He had investors to smooze and coworkers to make awkward small talk with and a boss to impress. He could not throw this important opportunity away, not for a childhood playmate and  _ not _ for some random girl who looked like her laugh was the most beautiful thing he’d ever get the chance to hear. 

“Mitaka, change of plans.”

* * *

 

Rey shivered as she trudged through the slush, arms crossed over her ribs and head down as she did her best to preserve all her hard work. She was grateful that the bar wasn’t too far from her house, a half hour walk on the best of days, but it was gross outside and everyone seemed to be walking in massive clumps and she just wanted to  _ get  _ there! She knew she should have taken Finn up on his offer to drive her, or Rose on her offer to get ready together at her place, but she hadn’t been sure when she was getting off work and she didn’t want anyone waiting on her so she had, as always, been making the most last minute decisions possible and  _ this _ was her punishment. 

She growled lowly as she came to an abrupt stop behind another massive clump of people who were clearly tourists and were so obviously lost. She didn’t want to help them, she had places to go and people to see and shitty weather to get out of, but she could hear their confusion and they would get out of her way if they only knew  _ the _ way, so--

“Hey, did you guys need some help?”

Thankfully, it only took her five minutes to figure out where it was they were trying to go, and the good deed made her feel just a bit warmer and fuzzier inside. But only a bit. In reality, she was still standing in freezing rain in a coat that was only doing so much to keep her warm and her new dress not destroyed and shoes that  _ were  _ destroyed and--

“Rey?” 

She froze. She was instantly aware of a town car idling ahead of her, and only just now did she notice that it had been there for a moment. Of course, the window hadn’t been rolled down before and there wasn’t a face peering at her in the dim streetlights and it wasn’t a face she even knew. (Although, somewhere beneath her fearful haze, she could at least acknowledge that it would have been a face that she’d want to know if she didn’t feel like she’d somehow been stalked and was about to be abducted). 

“I--um--yes?” she stuttered out, because what other option did she really have? There was a (very handsome, her dumb brain supplied) stranger staring at her from the window of a car and she was frozen by fear and by snow and rain and she wasn’t even sure what had happened anymore. 

Except now the car door was opening and that handsome face was attached to a  _ massive _ body and her instincts said both  _ run _ and  _ stay _ at the same time because apparently beauty is a pretty strong motivator, even in the face of danger. The stranger who knew her name was tall and broad and dressed in a long wool coat that looked even more expensive than her dress had been and he looked so concerned and not at all predatory and he had an  _ umbrella _ and she didn’t so she just...stood there. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m friends with your friend, Poe Dameron? He invited me out to the party at Takodana’s tonight and had sent me a photo of his friends so that I could locate them in case he was missing upon my arrival and I thought it was you when we passed,” he explained, his voice a deep, gentle rumble, heard even above the sounds of the street and the precipitation. “I’m Ben Solo.” 

It took a moment, but Rey quickly connected the name to a memory. They’d gone to Poe’s dad’s for Thanksgiving one year and she’d gone wandering around his house, taking in the details at her leisure. She’d been especially interested in a picture of two little boys, one who was clearly Poe and the other who had the most adorably big ears she’d ever seen. Poe had laughed and explained that it was Ben Solo, the son of his parent’s friends. He’d led his friends into his childhood bedroom, where the things he’d left behind had been stashed in the closet, and, among them, a shoebox full of photos. That led to an evening of drinking wine and deep belly laughs as Finn, Rose, and Rey sifted through photos of their friend, silly candids back from days when you had no idea what the photos would look like until you picked them up a week later. There was a small handful more of the boy Poe had identified as Ben Solo, shown in varying degrees of adolescence. The last one had shown him as impossibly tall and lanky, looking like he would rather not be photographed. Rey had felt a strange sense of kinship to him in that, but she wasn’t entirely sure why. 

As she looked up at this still very tall but now much broader man, she attempted to reason that her hindbrain had recognized those eyes, coffee colored and deep, and that long nose and those plump lips and that was why she hadn’t bolted. It was why her instincts had begged her to stay. It was why she stepped off the safety of the sidewalk and up to him instead. 

“Hi,” she replied softly. 

“Can I give you a lift the rest of the way there?” he asked, moving closer. He held the umbrella over her completely, not caring that the water would get in his carefully crafted hair. 

“Please,” she blurted out, immediately darting past him and ducking into the warmth of the car. She knew she should probably show a touch more decorum in front of the kind mostly-stranger, but she was cold and wet and she wasn’t going to delay warmth a moment later. 

“Good evening, miss,” Mitaka greeted with a soft smile and a quick inclination of his head. 

“Hullo there!” she replied cheerfully, even as her teeth chattered. 

There was a dip as Ben settled back into the car, momentarily delayed in his brief moment of surprise as the woman had practically sprinted into his car. Catching Mitaka’s eyes in the rearview mirror, he gave him a barely perceptible nod and they set off the rest of the way to the bar. Without being asked, Mitaka turned up the heat in the back of the car. 

“Thank you,” Rey said, giving another shiver as she tried to warm up. She hadn’t realized just how cold she truly was until she’d been shown warmth. 

“You’re welcome. Again, I’m sorry if I scared you, but I happened to glance up and I thought it might be you,” he explained. He was doing his best to keep himself squished into his corner of the car, not wanting her to feel overcrowded or trapped in some way. Even though she’d willingly accepted his offer, he didn’t want her for a moment to believe that it was with any other sort of motivation. 

“That was lucky, then,” she agreed. She rubbed her hands up and down her calves, trying to bring life back into the exposed limbs. She could feel the rough goosebumps under her palms and she hoped that they’d eventually go away. She’d worked too hard to shave in the  _ winter _ to not have smooth skin for the night. 

Ben, meanwhile, was doing his best to  _ not _ look at the long, tan, and beautifully muscled leg only inches from his own. He was not at all looking at the way her small hands ran up and down the shining flesh, the way the streetlights caught the glimmer from the rain that was smeared up them. She wasn’t doing this to seduce or entice and he would not look at her that way. She was just cold and she needed to warm up and he would not sexualize her for that. 

Tell that to his suddenly interested cock, of course. Thank goodness for coats. 

“Poe didn’t tell me you were coming,” Rey said as she sat back, finally confident that she was warm enough. As she glanced out the window, she recognized that they were only two blocks away. At least she was glad that she wasn’t shivering for those last two blocks. 

“Last minute invitation,” Ben replied. 

“Oh. Well that’s awesome that you could join us! I had no idea you even lived out here. He hadn’t said,” she said. “Last I think he knew about you, you were living on the other side of the city and working for, oh god, what was it--First Order! Is that right?” 

“He told you all of that about me?” Ben asked after nodding in affirmation. Why had Poe told her that? 

Rey blushed, realizing only too quickly that she’d shown her hand. “I, um, I saw a few pictures of you two from when you were younger and I was curious. Not in a creepy, stalker-y way, I mean, but in a completely normal way where one is curious about what their friends were like younger and what their friends were like.” 

Ben tilted his head as he tried his best to discern her expression in the dim lights. “I see.” 

She squeezed her thighs together, although now the shiver that bloomed in up her spine was decidedly  _ not _ from the cold. Why did he voice have to sound like that? She was pretty sure she hadn’t even bothered thinking of what type of a voice the pale, lanky kid with dark hair and big ears could possibly sound like, but now she knew and she’d have to live the rest of her life knowing that she’d once been in the presence of a man who spoke like  _ that. _

“It’s great that you’re still friends,” she said, needing to fill the silence with something, lest her mind start wandering ill-advised places. 

“It is,” he agreed quietly. The fact was that he hadn’t spoken to Dameron in probably three years, but he couldn’t be upset that tonight was the night of all nights that he’d decided to reach out. If only because it helped him save Rey from the cold, of course. That was all. A charitable deed, nothing more. 

Mitaka pulled up to the restaurant and ran around quickly to first usher Rey from the car, holding his umbrella aloft for her. Ben didn’t bother waiting, brandishing his own as he came around to her side. But not  _ to  _ her side, as that was presumptuous. But then they both thanked Mitaka and he offered his hand to assist her up onto the curb (black ice was a tricky thing, after all) and suddenly he was faced with the fact that he hadn’t immediately dropped his hand because she was still holding it and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with that information. 

Except then, standing in front of the building, aglow with neon lights outside and Christmas lights in every single window, she turned around and looked up at him from beneath Mitaka’s borrowed umbrella and she gave him a smile so beautiful that he was maybe reconsidering ditching his work party tonight, because how on earth did he go on living once that smile was gone from his life? 

“C’mon, Ben. We’re VIPs,” she grinned, nodding at the long line waiting to get in. She held his hand tighter as she tugged him forward, giving the tall, grizzled bouncer a flash of those pearly whites as she slipped past him and inside. 

Ben’s eyes widened in that brief moment he caught sight of the bouncer. But  _ wait,  _ wasn’t that--

“The stairs are over here,” Rey called back to him over the immediate noise of the first floor restaurant. It was bustling, couples and friends and families all getting in one last meal before dashing off to their own parties. 

The stairs to the top floor were just beyond the hostess stand, and she pulled Ben up with her. The second floor was off limits, storage for both the restaurant below and the bar above. It was also the staff lunch room, as Rey had learned all of this first hand during her own spin as a Takodana waitress. She’d worked the first floor from ages 15-17 before graduating to the top the day after her 18th. That had been a while ago now, but Maz, the owner of it all, was dear to all of their hearts and Rey still visited frequently. 

The bar was just as loud, if not louder, than the space below. It was still done up in its Christmas finery, the bright little lights everywhere giving it a hazy, pale yellow glow. Rey brought Ben over to the coat check, where she shrugged off her wet coat and took a moment to smooth out her dress, hoping it hadn’t gotten too ruined. As she did so, she glanced around, looking for her friends amongst the crowd.

Ben, meanwhile, found himself shocked still once again. He had only seen the briefest glimpse of emerald skirts around her legs, but now, seeing Rey in the full picture from her emerald dress to her hair to her beautiful face, he wasn’t sure how he’d ever get  _ that _ out of his mind, either. Thankfully, the gentle reminder from the girl at coat check shook him from his reverie and he peeled it off and handed it over. Noticing that his tux was perhaps a  _ bit _ too formal for the space, he stripped off his jacket as well, leaving just the bright white shirt and his black bowtie, black suspenders slung over his shoulders (he hated tugging at his pants). Thinking the better of it, he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, leaving his forearms exposed and finishing off the air of dressed up but not overly dressed. 

“Oh! I see them! Ben, there’s--” 

But Rey didn’t finish, because she’d made the mistake of turning back to look at her new companion and saw that he looked like  _ that _ underneath that coat and speech was hard to come by when one of her kinks was on display. She had no idea what it was about rolled up shirtsleeves, but even if it had just been a casual kink before, she was suddenly aware that it was  _ very _ important to her now. Ben wasn’t just broad, he was  _ stacked _ , and the way his suspenders accentuated both his muscled shoulders and his tapered waist, not to mention his fucking arms, and she was officially no longer interested in finding her friends. 

“Rey! Thank god, we thought you drowned,” Poe called as he pushed through the crowd, immediately enveloping Rey in a tight hug. Finn and Rose were right at his shoulder, going in for their own hug. When he released her, he took a step back to allow their space and saw who was standing behind her. “And--holy shit, Ben! How the hell are you, buddy? And what are you doing with Rey?” 

“The photo you sent you very helpful. I saw her walking and offered her a lift,” Ben supplied, accepting Poe’s hug awkwardly. He wasn’t the hugging type, but Poe was, so there wasn’t really a choice. 

“Shit, that was lucky! Thanks, man. And hey, that saves one introduction! Finn, Rose, come meet my childhood friend, Ben Solo. Remember, this is the guy from all those photos that Rey was so obsessed over last Thanksgiving,” Poe introduced. 

Rey’s eyes widened and she immediately tried to shrink away.  _ Great, thanks Poe! _

But wait...why did that trigger something in her mind. She shot a glare at him, scrutinizing his features, and gasped when she saw it. It was a flicker, barely a moment, but she  _ saw _ it: the little glimmer of mischief, that touch of a smug grin that said that something he’d planned was coming to fruition. 

Had Poe  _ planned _ on her meeting Ben tonight. Like  _ meeting,  _ meeting? 

And was she even kind of angry? 

As she glanced over to see Ben shaking hands with Finn and Rose, she saw her opportunity. She seized Poe by the shoulder and roughly tugged him to her side. 

“Poe Dameron, are you planning what I think you’re planning?” she hissed in his ear. 

“Who, me? Angel face, what could I possibly be planning, except for all of my most near and dear friends to all be together on this joyous holiday that celebrates saying goodbye to the old and hello to the new?” Poe asked, his eyes and tone far too innocent. He then sighed, dropping the act and adopting a serious tone. “I know you had a hard year, Rey. Your break up with Rian was rough, and we all felt for you. And I know for a fact that my boy Ben hasn’t had someone good in his life in a really,  _ really _ long time. Now I’m not saying that you two have to run off into the sunset together, or even that you have to bang immediately, but I just thought that it was a good time to introduce you guys to just see if, maybe, something could happen there. Something that would be really good for you both, because I know you both and I just sort of thought that it might work.” He gave a preemptive wince. “Are you mad?” 

Rey sighed, the grip on his shoulder moving from talons to gloves, gentle and sweet. “No, I’m not mad. But a bit of warning could have been nice.” 

“Hey, I prepared you as best as I could. If you don’t recall, I  _ also _ voted for the green dress, and might I say you look  _ stunning _ in it. If I wasn’t already married, I’d scoop you up myself,” Poe said, waggling his eyebrows at her. 

That was enough to make Rey laugh, all the tension gone. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. And hey, speaking of, where  _ is _ your too-good-for-you wife?” She glanced around for sight of Tallie, the lovely blonde that Poe had wooed into marriage. 

“She’s talking to Maz, of course. Now how about  _ you _ go talk to your new friend,” Poe said, nudging Rey forward. 

“--'s amazing. Damn, maybe we can get you in on some of our campaigns? Poe's been wanting to try some new stuff, but we just never have the time,” Finn was saying as Rey rejoined them. 

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes. “There you go, got my husband going off about D&D. We won't stop hearing about this until the ball drops.” 

Ben noticed Rey's return and he could feel his blush up to his ears. Great, now she knew he was a total nerd. Not that it mattered, if course, because it wasn't like she was interested in him or he in her, although he could be if she was, and…

“Let's go get a drink, Ben,” Rey said, stepping around Finn to take Ben's hand again. 

They both privately decided that they liked how that felt. 

“Poe should have warned you not to mention that in front of Finn. We all play together, of course, but Finn is the most intp it out of all of us and he'll go on for hours,” Rey explained. 

“You--you play, too?” Ben asked. 

_ Shit _ , that wasn't good. Not at all. Because now he knew that she was  _ also  _ a nerd, which meant that he didn't have to hide his hobby from her. Which was silly to think in general, because they weren't together and why was he thinking that far ahead? 

As Ben and Rey sidled up to the bar, he found himself wondering when the last time was that his mind ran this rampantly. Only an hour ago, he was clear and organized even in his own mind, but there was something about his proximity to Rey that made his mind run a mile a minute, not to mention his heart. He glanced over the crowd to seek out Poe, finding him almost immediately with a certain look in his eyes and holy fuck did he  _ plan  _ this!? 

Swallowing thickly, Ben looked down at Rey. Did she know? Was she in on it? Was that why she accepted the ride? But, then again, he remembered the hesitation he'd seen in her eyes, and he had seen so clearly the moment that she figured out who he was. That wasn't the expression of a girl who was somehow in on some mysterious scheme to...to...do what, exactly? 

Chancing a more appraising look down at her, he took in the expanse of golden skin on display at her chest, and he could see from walking what of her legs showed. He noticed the little bow at her waist and he had a pretty good hunch that if he just  _ tugged _ he could…

Good god, was Poe Dameron  _ still  _ trying to get him laid after all these years? How did he communicate to the man that he was good, he'd handled that in college, thoroughly, and then some since then? Also, he needed to remind the man that blindly setting up two strangers on New Years Eve was terribly cliche. 

“What do you drink?” Rey asked him, smiling up at him. 

“Dirty martini,” he replied. 

She smirked at that before turning back to the bartender. “Dirty martini for him and one for me, too.  _ Extra _ dirty.” 

“Sure thing, Rey,” the bartender smirked as he turned to mix the drink. 

“Fan of olives?” Ben asked, doing his best to ignore the obvious sexual implications of her order. 

“ _ Big _ fan. They’re delicious,” Rey grinned back. She slid a tip onto the bar and gave her old coworker a sweet smile as she accepted the drinks and handed Ben his. Holding his gaze, she brought her overloaded toothpick to her mouth and sucked off the first of the tiny fruits. 

Ben followed the motion, watching her berry stained lips close, her pink little tongue poking out to lick at them after she swallowed. 

“Did Poe put you up to this?” he blurted out.

Rey blinked for a moment before letting out a giggle. “Well, I guess that answers my questions of if he put you up to it or not. It would appear that we were  _ both  _ the victims, them.”

She knocked her drink back in one long guzzle. She could do this. She could absolutely do this. She was going to do this. 

Setting the empty glass down on the counter, she retrieved the last of her olives and gave Ben what she hoped was something of a seductive look. 

“Single?” she asked. 

“Yes,” he replied immediately. 

“Clean?” Because that was also an important question. 

“Absolutely.” 

“Gonna finish that?” 

Ben guzzled his own drink down in a similar manner, throwing his head back as he swallowed it down and set his glass down next to hers. Holy shit, were they doing this? 

“Shall we?” she asked. 

Yup, they were doing this. 

Ben accepted her hand and followed her through the crowd, only just barely missing the smirk that Poe threw them. He guessed he’d have to thank the man, but later. Definitely later. He was a bit distracted now. 

Rey punched in the code for the second floor, glad that Maz hadn’t changed it. She could hear some staff members talking down the hall, but she knew that no one would be going into the storage rooms tonight. She also happened to know that there was a couch in the storage room, remnants from an old layout of the bar. As she pulled Ben into the dark room, however, reality seemed to hit her in the face. 

“I...um...I’ve never done this before. I mean, I’ve  _ obviously,  _ well, I guess not obviously, but I’ve had serious boyfriends in the past, I mean, not super serious ones, and clearly you don’t need to be in a relationship to have sex but--” 

Rey was immediately grateful that Ben chose that moment to kiss her. It was a tentative thing, a gentle pressing of the lips, but she quickly changed that. She pressed up into him, sliding her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, her hands immediately in his hair as she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Ben took her cue eagerly, his own arms wrapping around her waist and tugging her close. He pressed her against the door, swiping his tongue into her mouth, groaning at the taste of her: martini and something else, something different. But a good different. 

“I don’t either,” Ben said as he began to rain kisses down her neck. “Fuck, you smell incredible.” 

“So do you,” Rey groaned in response, arching into his lips. He really did. Now that they were in close quarters, all she could smell was the spiced musk of his scent, and she was forced to wonder how much was him and how much was cologne. She had a feeling that a lot of it was him. 

“I don’t--usually--do this,” he continued, licking and sucking at the exposed skin of her chest, “but,  _ fuck _ , I want to with you.” 

“Good, because I want you to,” she replied eagerly. “I mean, who are we to mess with Poe’s matchmaking? We should just--uh--god, that feels so good. There’s a--a couch.” 

Ben scooped Rey up, carrying her bridal style across the dark room and placing her gently on the old upholstery. They both had to break apart for a moment to laugh as a cloud of dust followed. 

“Hold on, sweetheart,” he murmured as their laughs quieted. He slipped the suspenders from his shoulders and undid this bowtie, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. 

She bit her lip, frowning a bit. While she was looking very forward to seeing his chest, she mourned the loss of those sexy forearms on display as they were, missing the way his suspenders accentuated his broad form. 

“I should probably tell you that rolled shirtsleeves is incredibly sexy,” she confessed. 

Ben finished unbuttoning and shrugged the shirt off, quick to lie it down on the shirt to provide a barrier for Rey. 

“Okay, nevermind,  _ you’re _ just incredibly sexy,” she gasped. Because he was. Without a coat or a jacket or a shirt to block his chiseled body from her view, she was treated to the beauty of his chest, pale and muscled, and his abs. “Is that an eight pack?” 

Ben smirked, glancing down at his abs as if he was just now noticing them. “Oh, yeah. I, um, I work out a lot.” 

“I can see that,” she replied. She stood up, knowing that she’d need to adjust anyway so that she could move to being on his shirt instead (chivalrous, nice). She reached out, trailing hesitant fingertips over his muscled form. “I can definitely see that.” 

“Can I see you?” he murmured lowly, his hand moving to her waist. His thumbed brushed at the tie at her waist, his eyes dark as he gazed down at her. 

“Yes,” she whispered back, allowing her arms to drop to the side for ease of access. 

He held the silken ribbon between his thumb and forefinger, giving an experimental tug once, twice, before giving a rough one, the tie immediately releasing. The fabric slacked against her body and he held his breath as he slipped a careful hand inside, groaning softly at feeling her warm skin. He pushed it open and sucked in a deep breath as her breasts came to view. 

“Shit, Rey, you’re so incredibly sexy, too. I don’t even fucking--fuck. Can I?” he asked, his gaze drifting down to her nipples briefly before looking back into hers. 

“God, yes,” she replied with a quick nod.

She noticed that her hair seemed a bit looser suddenly. 

“Lie back, sweetheart,” he instructed, nudging the fabric from her shoulders. The sight of this golden goddess in nothing but her underwear was a sight he had not expected to see, but he was glad that it would be one he’d be carrying into the new year. 

She obeyed, settling back onto the couch. Her heart was thundering in her chest, but it was out of excitement, not nervousness. 

“You’re a bit overdressed, Solo,” she said before he had the chance to step closer. It was only fair, after all. 

He smirked, beginning to work his pants off. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t--”

“Oh, I do!”

“Oh, thank god.” 

She watched with greedy eyes as he stripped off his tuxedo pants, revealing tight black boxers beneath. They appeared to be  _ extra _ tight, as there was a commanding bulge attempting to tent the front of them. She could immediately feel her mouth water at the sight, her hand twitching to touch him. 

“Do you know what to do with that?” she dared to asked. Because what else did a person do when faced with a cock that looked like it could wreck you (but only, she hoped, in the best possible way).

“Do you want to find out?” he asked, unable to help the cocky smirk on his lips. He dropped down to his knees before her, hardly waiting for her answer as he swooped in and slid his tongue over the wanting peak. 

“ _ Fuck!”  _ she cried out, immediately jerking under his touch. “God, Ben, that’s--shit your mouth is good.” 

He gave a little chuckle at that, a breathless sound that warmed over the wet saliva on her skin. He closed his mouth over her nipple after that, sucking it against the roof of his mouth. His other hand moved down her stomach, the backs of his fingertips skimming over her gently as he descended further and further down. He was glad to feel that she widened her legs for him as he moved closer to where she seemed to want him most. That was a lucky coincidence, was that’s where he most wanted to be, too. 

“Can I?” he asked, trailing his fingers over the band of her underwear. He could feel her heat intensified here, and he could smell the sharp tang of her arousal. Even if she decided that she didn’t want to take this any further, at least he was comforted by knowing that he’d made her wet for him. That was no indication of how ready she was for something like this, but he at least had that going for him. 

“Please,” she replied, tilting her hips up at him in encouragement. 

He hooked his fingers into her underwear and gave a tug, lapping at her other nipple as he pulled them off her. He set them aside, not wanting her to have to struggle to find them later. He trailed a finger up her glistening slit, moaning against her breast at the feeling of it. Okay, he’d made her  _ very _ wet. 

“Don’t tease me,” she scowled, although there was little venom to her voice.

“Never,” he smirked, slipping his finger forward into her tight heat. “Damn, baby, are you sure you’ll be able to take me? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You better try,” she said, her voice just as tight. She thrusted up into his hand, rolling her hips in time with his shallow thrusts. 

He slipped a second finger into her, picking up the tempo. “We gotta get you ready, sweetheart. We gotta make sure this sweet little cunt can take my cock.” He licked a stripe down her sternum, swiveling his head across her ribs and moving further down. He pulled off her for just a moment, allowing himself to readjust his position, before hunkering down and sliding his tongue over her clit. 

“ _ Ah! _ ” She nearly snapped her thighs closed around his head, but she gratefully had enough forethought not to. Instead, she forced her thighs to spread wider, allowing his broad shoulders easier access in between. “Get--Ben-- _ inside _ .  _ Please. _ ” While she wouldn’t usually complain about being eaten out, she was looking forward to the main event.

And besides, if this went well, they’d have time to get to know each other orally, later. Because she absolutely had every intention of attempting to swallow him down, but not was not the time for it. Now was the time to be  _ sure _ he knew how to use it. 

With one quick suck to the engorged bundle of nerves, he pressed a chaste kiss to her mons and sat back so that he could strip off his boxers. “Get comfortable, sweetheart. Spread those pretty thighs for me.” 

Rey settled onto her back. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to center herself. Somewhere in the background, she heard the excited beginning of the countdown. Thematic, she supposed, that they’d come together as one year ended and another began. She really hoped this was a good omen. As she opened her eyes, watching as Ben crawled carefully above her, she had a feeling that he was a good omen. There was no way he couldn’t be. 

They let out twin groans as he slid into her wet and waiting body. 

“Good god, you stretch me so good,” she moaned. 

“That’s it, baby. You’re taking it so good,” he moaned in response. He did his best to pace his thrusts, not wanting to ruin this whole thing by coming too soon. It was hard, given how incredible she felt wrapped around him, tight and wet and welcoming, but he could, for her. He needed to start this new year out right. 

She could hear the muffled sounds of the countdown, she could hear that they were only ten seconds away, but she didn’t really care. She was far more interested in what was happening between her legs than she was about what was happening outside their private sanctuary. She was thankful, of course, when neither of them came as the new year rolled over. Less than a minute of sex, even as incredible as this was, would have been somewhat disappointing. But Ben Solo, she was quickly realizing, was not the disappointing type. 

She tilted her hips, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him in closer. She cried out at the change of angle, feeling him deeper, his cock dragging against her g-spot.

“Right there! God, Ben, right there! Please,” she sobbed out, feeling her orgasm mounting. She tugged him down for a kiss, a sloppy thing with little finesse due to their rigorous thrusts, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to feel him, all of him. 

“Where do you want me to come, Rey?” he asked. His head dropped to the crook of her shoulder, a sweat breaking out over his body as he felt his own orgasm threatening to make itself known. 

The cheering from above and below had settled down to a murmur. Everyone else was done celebrating, everyone else was already moving on to discussions of staying and partying or heading home because tomorrow  _ was _ Tuesday and they should probably sleep. But none of that meant a thing to Rey and Ben, who were in their own world.

“Inside,” she replied, barely a whisper. “Fuck, Ben, I’m--I-- _ I’m~!” _

She didn’t care who heard as she cried out, letting the new year know that it was Ben Solo who was making her come this year. At least, that’s what she planned on discussing with him once they remembered how to breathe again. 

Ben let out a growl of his own, her name somewhere in the middle of the nearly animalistic sound. He remembered enough of himself to not immediately collapse on top of her, holding himself up on his forearm as his mind swam out of its fuzz. He could feel his come leaking out past his cock and he moved to pull out slowly, so that the rest wouldn’t come rushing. 

“No, don’t. Stay. Please,” Rey panted, wrapping her arms and legs tighter around him. 

“Of course,” he replied, unable to deny her this most welcome request. He kissed over her shoulder, light pecks. “Just...let me know.” 

“Just gimmie a minute,” she asked softly. 

He hummed in agreement. 

She finally relaxed her grip after a few minutes had passed, her heartbeat and breathing back to normal. She shuddered as he pulled out, feeling their combined spend leaking out. 

“How--your shirt. That was sweet of you, but Ben, what are you going to wear?” she asked. 

He just smirked and shrugged, kissing her brow before sitting up. “Almost everyone will be too drunk to notice, anyway.” 

Rey couldn’t really argue with that. 

“So...what do we do now?” she asked as she pulled on her panties. 

He paused as he pulled up his boxers. “Well, I was thinking about asking for your number and maybe asking if you wanted to go back to my place to end this night right, but I’ll leave it up to you.”

“Yeah. Yes. That. Let’s do that. But we should probably tell the others, right? Maybe let Poe rub it in our faces for a moment that his devious plan, whatever it was, worked?” she asked, giving a fond smile at the mention of their shared friend. She couldn’t be mad at him, after all. 

“Can he really take the credit? I mean, I met you on the street before we got here,” Ben pointed out, zipping up his pants. He shot her a smirk, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “He didn’t even get to introduce us at all.” 

Rey grinned. “I  _ really _ think I’m going to like you, Ben Solo.” 

“I think I’m going to like you, too, Rey.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> BRING IT ON, 2019!!!! SO EXCITED FOR THE YEAR OF REYLO!!!!
> 
> [Rey's dress](https://shop.nordstrom.com/s/reformation-piper-dress/5151467?origin=category-personalizedsort&breadcrumb=Home%2FWomen%2FClothing%2FDresses%2FCocktail%20%26%20Party&color=emerald)


End file.
